¿Qué hay de nosotros, de nuestro amor?
by Maryviza
Summary: ...Y después de un tiempo, no fue suficiente lo que tu sabias, lo que todos sabían. Te prometo que cambiare todas las posibilidades a nuestro favor, otra vez.


**One-shot creado para el 30 aniversario de Ranma 1/2**

 **Para la pagina de Facebook: Fanfics de Ranma 1/2 y Ranma Banished Gruop**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **¿Que hay de nosotros, de nuestro amor?**

Todo comenzó cuando...

No, no, realmente no comenzó, continuara, quizá no o algo así.

Ranma Saotome, un hombre de unos 30 años caminaba despreocupado por un parque con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija al frente. Mirando de vez en cuando al suelo jugueteando con alguna piedra para después seguir viendo el horizonte.

Le era agradable caminar así, sin prisa y el matiz rojizo y azul del cielo era perfectos, no hacía frío, ni viento, era una perfecta tibia tarde. Le gustaba caminar así, ligero, una vez a la semana después de terminar sus clases. Ser maestro de educación física era parte de una medianamente vida estable, y aunque no tenía todo lo que deseaba, a su edad él decía que ya tenía más de lo que merecía. Aunque aún fuese joven decía que prefería vivir el día a día y nunca más planear su futuro.

Las cosas desde que era joven habían cambiado mucho, él trataba de no hacerlo así como su vestimenta. Su camisa estilo chino color negro sin mangas al igual que su pantalón ya eran un referente del maestro Saotome.

En los últimos años se había vuelto un tanto solitario, tenía una pequeña casa en el centro de Nerima, donde tenía lo necesario, sus trofeos y algunos muebles.

Hacia tanto tiempo que se había acostumbrado a la soledad que para ese momento disfrutaba, además no estaba sólo del todo, tenía a Aki, y la amaba más que a nada en este mundo, llenaba los vacíos que un tenía en el corazón.

Después de ir al parque se dirigió a un pequeño lugar de comida tradicional, el distrito de Nerima ya no era el mismo que años antes, la modernidad de Japón siempre alcanzaba todo el territorio, por fortuna ese local se conservaba lleno de tradición, era pequeño, apenas cabían unas 10 personas en la barra donde les atendía el cocinero.

Un hombre de unos 50 años, se asomó sobre la cortina que dividía la cocina de la barra.

—¡Ranma! Buenas tardes.

—Señor Isao, buenas tardes—respondió amable mientras ocupaba un asiento tras la barra.

—¿Que voy a prepararte hoy? —Le señalo un pequeño pizarrón verde donde estaba escrito el menú de manera muy cuidadosa.

—Omurice por favor.

—Enseguida muchacho—el hombre regreso tras su cortina para preparar la orden.

Ranma escuchaba el freír de la cebolla y el ajo, y el olor característico al agregar el pollo y champiñones. Es cuando cerraba los ojos dejando que el olor hiciera su magia, esta vez le recordaba a su madre, y también le recordaba que debía visitarla y llevarle ese encargo de su padre, no puede creer que ahora se ha vuelto mensajero de sus propios progenitores. Sonrió fastidiado por eso. Recordó entonces a Aki lo mucho que la ama, cuanto deseaba verla y estrecharla fuerte entre sus brazos. Ella le hacía babear de amor.

Isao, el cocinero, regreso con un gran plato de Omurice, una botella verde de sake y un vaso especial para beberlo.

Ranma se apresuró a abrir sus palillos y separarlos, después de dar gracias y un "buen provecho" dio el primer bocado. Era una delicia lo que aquel hombre preparaba. Ranma comía lo más despacio que podía para saborear el huevo, arroz y pollo.

El hombre canoso sonrió al ver satisfecho como Ranma degustaba su platillo.

—¡Esto es delicioso señor Isao! —Ranma dijo entre bocados.

—Me alegra Ranma—Sonrió—¿cómo ha estado el trabajo? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en su asiento tras la barra y frente a Ranma.

—Cansado, pero ya sabe que no hay nada imposible para mí.

—Ser profesor de educación física te ha sentado bien.

—No me quejó, al principio fue difícil adaptarme pero cuando lo hice le tome cariño a ese empleo.

—Ya tienes tiempo ahí, y los alumnos de secundaria hablan maravillas de ti.

—Lo sé Isao, no por nada soy el mejor—infló el pecho orgulloso guiñándole un ojo.

Isao soltó una carcajada ante el comentario arrogante.

—Bien, aun debes trabajar en ese aspecto tan desdeñoso muchacho.

—Despreocúpese Isao que sólo es para molestarle.

—Eres un buen hombre Ranma.

—Ojalá lo hubiera sido tiempo antes.

—Siempre lo has sido, sólo tuviste malos momentos, pero mírate los has superado y hoy estas más tranquilo, lo noto en tu mirada.

—Gracias Isao, finalmente pude seguir gracias a Aki.

—Ella es adorable, vino a visitarme junto con su madre y me pregunto mucho por ti.

—No me hable de su madre, ella me detesta.

—Es una señora muy cordial y amable...

La puerta del pequeño local se abrió, haciendo que Isao se levantara para recibir un nuevo comensal.

—Buenas tardes, Bienvenido.

—Gracias, Udon con pollo por favor—contesto el recién llegado.

—Enseguida.

Ranma, escucho el caer algo pesado cómo una mochila y el hombre ocupó un lugar junto a él.

—Vaya, no creí que serias el primer conocido en ver, Ranma.

Él, extrañado levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre, mientras daba el último bocado de su plato.

—¡Mira lo que ha traído el gato, Ryoga Hibiki! —Ranma sonrió sinceramente.

Se saludaron, tenían años de no verse, exactamente desde que se resignaron en la búsqueda de su cura. Hablaron de cosas triviales profundizado cada vez más en la vida privada de ambos.

—No puedo creerlo Ranma, así que ahora estas en el furinkan.

—Estoy bien, me gusta disciplinar a esos mocosos.

—Algún día fuimos así, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! Vivimos al límite a pesar de tener 16 años.

—¿Recuerdas como peleábamos? y míranos ahora, seguimos con nuestra maldición pero felices.

—Claro...si, felices—contestó desganado—mejor dime ¿cómo esta U-Chan, lo último que supe fue que salían juntos después de que me case con, Akane?

—Está bien, ella y los niños están bien.

—¡Niños! Quién lo diría cerdito, finalmente sentaste cabeza, ¿cuántos hijos tienes?

—Tengo dos, un hermoso par de gemelos con ojos como su madre — exclamó orgulloso y era verdad, le hacía inflar el pecho cada que hablaba de su esposa o hijos.

—¡Bah! no puedo creer que Ukyo te aceptara, pensé que lo tuyo con Akari estaba bien —Dijo mientras servía más Sake.

—Nunca lo estuvo, yo no la amaba y Ukyo siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, y sin darme cuenta pues...me enamoré, y no sé cómo lo hice pero logré que se enamorara de mí también.

—Qué suerte la tuya, debo alegrarme por ti— Isao recogió el plato de Ranma y este inclino la cabeza para agradecer—¿Entonces qué haces tan lejos de casa?

—Estaba entrenando en las montañas pero mi sentido de orientación sigue siendo malo, entonces me perdí.

—Y casualmente terminaste en Nerima.

—Creo que solo fue una coincidencia.

—Ahora recuerdo que siempre fuiste bueno en encontrar el Dojo de los Tendo.

—Precisamente eso fue lo que paso —rascó su nuca avergonzado.

Ranma se sintió un poco incómodo.

—Por cierto ¿cómo está Akane?

—No tengo idea, hace meses que no la veo—endureció su gesto

—¿Que? —Respondió sorprendido.

—Akane y yo nos divorciamos —soltó sin más.

Ryoga soltó una carcajada seguida de un trago a su vaso de sake —¡Que buena broma Ranma!

—Ojalá lo fuera—dijo entre dientes.

Ryoga quedó perplejo ante la seriedad de su respuesta.

Se quedaron en silencio, y para su suerte Isao salió con el platillo de Ryoga. Empezó a comer lento, tal vez la noticias le había impactado un poco, pensó Ranma.

—Este udon está delicioso —cambió el tema.

—Es de lo mejor que puedes probar en Japón—Ranma hablo manteniendo su mirada en vaso que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Recuerdas que siempre le traía regalos?

—Cómo olvidarlo, me sentía entonces el hombre más inseguro del mundo.

—Que tal, finalmente descubrí de que pie cojea Ranma Saotome.

—No era secreto, es sólo que...bueno hoy ya no importa.

Ryoga dio un sorbo a su Platón—¿Y por qué se divorciaron? Seguro le fuiste infiel.

—¡Idiota, por supuesto que no! —Ranma bebió un poco de sake antes de poder hablar—supongo que al final no éramos tan compatibles después de todo.

—Nunca lo fueron, pero era precisamente eso lo que los hacia tan unidos, yo podía llevarle los regalos más caros y exquisitos pero ella prefirió más un ramo de crisantemos.

—Eran momentos diferentes, y terminamos arruinándolo, sus celos se volvieron insoportables.

—¿Sólo sus celos?

Ranma calló por un instante para dar un trago más de sake—los míos eran peores. No podíamos seguir así, sólo había peleas.

—¿Hace cuánto que paso esto?

—Hace cuatro años.

—¿Y éste tiempo te ha servido de algo?

—Es insoportable por las noches, pero aprendí que no soy dueño de nada ni nadie, me dolió pero la deje partir, sé que está bien y se casará de nuevo en un mes.

—Vaya que eres idiota, así sin más dejarás que se case con otro.

—Ya no es mi problema, sé que será feliz—Ranma estaba por hiperventilar, quien se creía ese cerdo para ir y decirle todas esas cosas, ya le había costado bastante aceptar que su Akane iba a ser de otro, largas sesiones de meditación para controlar su irá y concentrarse en Aki, su único presente.

—Eres buen mentiroso Saotome —Ryoga sonrió burlándose.

—Es en serio Ryoga, no me interesa saber más del asunto —Ranma sacó yenes suficientes para pagar ambas comidas— me dio gusto saber de ti cerdo, yo invito la comida.

—Tan amable como siempre Ranma —Ryoga dio un trago se Sake antes de hablar fuerte y claro haciendo una última pregunta logrando Ranma se detuviera antes de salir.

—¿Aún la amas? Y contesta con sinceridad, creo que a estas alturas no puedes darte el lujo de ser arrogante e infantil— Ryoga pregunto sin quitar su vista del vaso que tenía al frente.

Ranma no giro a ver a Ryoga y contestó desde la entrada del local—Mucho más que cuando la lleve al templo para convertirla en mi esposa.

—Insisto, vaya que es un idiota—dijo para sí, escuchándolo solamente el señor Isao.

—Lo es, pero él sólo quiere verla feliz.

—Sacrificar la propia felicidad por la del ser amado. Es una historia que yo conocí bien señor, y dos veces, la primera vez deje partir a la mujer que amaba porque estaba seguro que su destino no era estar conmigo, ella debía casarse con el amor de su vida que es el imbécil que salió hace un momento por esa puerta. Y la segunda, la segunda fue digna de una historia de drama. Estaba dispuesto a dejar nuevamente a la mujer que amaba, pero no sólo la amaba, estaba convencido de que ella era el amor de mi vida, y decidí que esta vez no me importaría si ella amaba a alguien más, lucharía por que se enamorara de mí, así me tomara años. Esa mujer sería mi esposa y así fue. No me arrepiento de nada, de haber amado y dejado ir.

—Eres muy centrado para tener tan poca edad.

—He viajado y visto demasiadas cosas para saber que la vida es tan corta que no quiero desperdiciarla en arrepentimientos vanos, vivo, amo y disfruto lo que tengo.

—Ha sido un placer conocerlo señor... —dejo de hablar al no saber su nombre.

—Hibiki, Ryoga Hibiki.

—Bienvenido de nuevo a Nerima joven Hibiki.

—Gracias señor. Regresaré pronto a comer, al parecer mi estancia aquí será más larga de lo previsto.

—Será un honor atenderle.

Ryoga levanto su pesada mochila que cargo en sus hombros sin ningún esfuerzo. Tomó su sombrilla y salió del lugar, necesitaba llamar a casa y decirle a su esposa donde estaba.

* * *

Ranma caminó apresurado hacia su casa, pasando de largo a Aki que al verlo tan enojado prefirió no llamarle, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con él dejándolo seguir su camino.

Abrió sin delicadeza la puerta de la casa y se tiró en su futon, pensativo y bastante molesto, no, más bien celoso y es que ese cerdo tenía todo lo que él hubiese querido, una familia estable. Detestaba tener que hablar sobre su vida y su pasado, le molestaba tener que aclarar que Akane ya no es Akane Saotome, odiaba la idea de que pronto se casaría con otro, detestaba no ser capaz de decirle que aun la ama y por sobre todo, se odia por no haber hecho hasta lo imposible por permanecer a su lado.

Quien se creía para darle consejos y para restregarle en la cara que tiene mejor vida que la suya, era imperdonable que Ryoga le ganase en algo.

—Al menos no te quedaste con Akane— se dijo— sería lo único que me falta para declararme patético.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y se dejó vencer, no quería saber nada más por ese día.

* * *

Por alguna razón hoy se detuvo a mirar el cielo, era una noche llena de estrellas que le hacía sentir extraña. Rodeada de césped frente al estanque que desde que tiene memoria ha estado ahí. Sonrío melancólica " _Hoy será uno de esos días eh_?" pensó.

Regreso al interior de la casa, y de su alacena busco una golosina, del fondo encontró una caja con palitos de galleta y chocolate.

Regreso frente al estanque y de un salto llegó al techo de la casa, se recostó sobre las tejas inclinadas y disfrutó el paisaje nocturno que el cielo despejado le ofrecía.

Era uno de esos días de nostalgia, en la que se perdía en recuerdos y sonreía por los buenos y malos momentos.

Cada día le resultaba menos doloroso recordar, trataba de convencerse de que era hora de dejará el pasado y que su nuevo presente tenía otro nombre y otro apellido, eso le asustaba, llevar un nuevo apellido que no la convencía del todo.

Está a un mes una nueva boda, que será diferente a la primera, esta vez el novio no dejo que moviera un dedo. Él tenía todo planeado, será algo muy lujoso, lleno de gente importante de todo Japón. Era abrumador pensar en lo que le esperaba. Cuando dijo "si acepto", en ese restaurante lujoso rodeada de extraños amigos de su novio, no tuvo el valor de rechazarlo, de decirle que no estaba preparada, que nunca jamás lo estaría, no quería ser esposa de nadie más. Quería mantener el recuerdo de haberse apellidado Saotome

Comió los poky's despacio, mirando el cielo, pensando en el futuro, en su presente pero demasiado más en el pasado.

—Ranma... —suspiro—

Sin darse cuenta paso la noche despierta, para cuando estaba amaneciendo se levantó de golpe. El desayuno aún no estaba listo y cada día era concentración máxima para poner los ingredientes correctos. Y aunque ya tenía tiempo sin equivocarse, prefería ser precavida.

El día tan monótono como la mayoría de su vida pasó sin pena ni gloria, pero amaba todo lo que tenía.

Nunca pensó convertirse sólo en la administradora de aquel viejo Dojo que adoraba, aun con los pocos alumnos que iban.

Y su trabajo alterno, el que le daba la mayor parte de ingresos a su casa. Fotógrafa.

Después de que Soun decidiera irse a viajar por el mundo y sus hermanas hicieran su vida, sin pensarlo se quedó sola con Ranma, pasó tiempo antes de que eso cambiará, y un buen día pasó lo que nunca considero, un divorcio. Pasó noches terribles, pero su orgullo y el de Ranma fueron más fuerte que el amor que creían tener.

Si su amor hubiese sido verdadero no estarían separados, eso pensaba " _estoy segura que por algún momento lo fue, tengo la mejor prueba de ello_ " sonrió mientras recogía los recipientes sucios del kotatsu.

De nuevo como la mayoría de las noches, después de terminar sus labores del hogar y del dojo, subía al cuarto que una vez fue del matrimonio Saotome ahora convertido en una habitación oscura para hacer su trabajo de revelar fotografías que ella misma tomaba.

Con delicadeza, hacia todo el proceso de revelar y pasar por químicos para obtener una fotografía perfecta. La última revelaba una pareja de recién casados con su mascota al pie de la torre de Tokio con el atardecer de fondo. Una perfecta fotografía con el color y nitidez perfecta. Sonrió satisfecha.

Para cuando termino, quedo rendida sobre su cama, no se tomó la molestia de ponerse pijama al día siguiente no tenía nada que hacer, así que si nada se lo impedía iría a correr como lo hace cada que puede.

Y así fue, a la mañana siguiente se colocó su ropa deportiva, amarro su cabello en una coleta y poniendo una lista aleatoria de su reproductor.

Corrió a prisa sin signos de cansarse, ya había recorrido unos 8 kilómetros y estaba cerca de regresar a casa. Como cada vez, iba buscando un rostro entre la gente que veía pasar, para su fortuna según ella, no lo había visto y pensó que de nuevo su día pasaría normal, agradecía a Kami que no hubiese ningún indicio de alteraciones en su corazón.

Su día siguió tranquilo después de por fin terminar de hacer algunos ajustes para rehabilitar el dojo, no quería aceptarlo pero le daba más de un dolor de cabeza pensar que si las cosas no mejoraban y atraía más alumnos tendría que cerrarlo. Los instructores que tenía eran muy buenos, pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los niños. Le daba terror pensar que necesitaba de Ranma, él tenía el don de atraer además de las mujeres a buenos alumnos debido al prestigio de su nombre. Él sería su última opción, Ranma pensaría que es realmente una descarada en pedirle ayuda sabiendo que pronto ese dojo también lo compartiría con su nuevo esposo. No sería tan cruel como para hacer algo así. Aun pensando que Ranma ya no tenga interés en ella y eso le dolía más, prefería seguir en ese rol de pretender siempre estar molesta con él, era mejor mantenerlo lejos, a fin de cuentas tal vez su nuevo esposo podría ayudarle a levantar el dojo.

Uno de esos días en que la celebración se acercaba más y los nervios eran más punzantes, alguien tocó a su puerta, ese día estaba sola en casa y no esperaba visitas.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a esa mujer, vieja conocida y que en su momento le hizo pasar los más horribles celos que pudo experimentar.

—Hola, Akane—hizo una reverencia que respondió amablemente.

—Hola, tanto tiempo.

—Lamento llegar sin haber avisado antes pero fue de improviso.

—¿Paso algo? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pasa por favor—Con un ademan invito a la mujer a su casa.

Ambas entraron y se sentaron alrededor del tatami.

—Iré por algo para tomar.

—No Akane no es necesario—La mirada de la mujer vagaba por todo el cuarto.

—Dime entonces que haces en mi casa.

La mujer respeto profundo y guardo un momento de silencio, haciendo un poco tenso el ambiente.

Akane no estaba del todo bien, sabía que el hecho de que esa mujer estuviera cerca significaba solo una cosa…

—Y Ran-chan?

Lo sabía, sabía que si Ukyo estaba en su casa era solo para buscarlo, y ahora venía la parte que más le molestaba, porque ya no tenía poder sobre él, porque no podía mandarlo a volar lejos y a solas hacer valer su estatus de esposa, porque ya no lo era.

—Debe estar trabajando.

—Ah, está bien, ¿te molesta si lo espero?

¿Que si le molestaba?, era más que eso, le hervía la sangre, pero jamás lo demostró, después de mucho tiempo sabía comportarse en esas situaciones. Ya no era la Akane que golpeaba o insultaba, ahora había madurado, se decía, y con eso en mente le tuvo que decir la verdad acerca de ella y Ranma. Ukyo parecía incrédula y de pronto pareció más preocupada de lo normal.

—Entonces, quiere decir que tú vives aquí sola

—No, no vivo sola, yo…

—Ryoga, ¿él ha estado aquí? —pregunto nerviosa

—¿Qué? ¿Ryoga? No, tiene años que no veo a Ryoga—Akane supo leer el rostro de Ukyo— ¿Estas bien? —Le dijo preocupada— ¿Aun estas con él cierto?

—No Akane, no solo estoy con él, Ryoga es mi esposo y padre de mis hijos.

—¡Vaya, me alegro mucho por ustedes! Aun así no entiendo por qué preguntas por Ryoga.

—Hace unas semanas salió a entrenar, y hace dos días me llamo, me dijo que estaba en Nerima, entonces no lo dude y vine para acá.

—Sigo sin entender, si él está entrenando porque vienes a buscarlo aquí, a mi casa.

—Por favor Akane, sabemos que Ryoga tiene el don para terminar siempre en tu casa, no importa que se pierda en el Himalaya él se las ingeniara para que casualmente termine aquí.

—Eso es muy curioso, pero no sé por qué pasa eso, aunque es cierto que a Ryoga lo sigo considerando mi amigo.

—Escucha, deja tu hipocresía de lado, seguramente Ryoga te vino a buscar al saber que estas divorciada.

—Creo que esto se está poniendo incomodo— Akane entre cerro lo ojos— no tengo ninguna intención con tu esposo, si a eso te refieres, como puedes ver estoy comprometida— levanto su mano izquierda dejando ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Ukyo no dijo más y dejo salir la verdadera razón de su estadía ahí, estaba celosa de que su esposo buscara nuevamente a Akane.

—No puedo creer todo lo que me cuentas, pero lo que me parece increíble es que Ranchan, se resignara a divorciarse de ti.

—Ya hace años de eso Ukyo, hoy cada quien lleva un camino diferente.

—Esto es imposible, te veo tranquila pero se bien que no lo estas. Cuando me viste en la puerta de tu casa…estabas molesta, creíste que venía a buscar a Ranma y veía la furia que tenías.

—No sé de qué hablas—rebatió molesta—Ranma ya no está aquí conmigo y eso es todo.

—Eso veo, pues hasta te casaras pronto, pero aun así…

—Ukyo, no quiero ser grosera, porfavor dejemos de hablar de Ranma o mi vida personal, ya he tenido suficiente tiempo para escuchar el regaño de todos, cuando es muy simple. Ranma y yo no podemos convivir juntos no importa cuánto nos esforcemos, no fue suficiente.

—No era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda, de todas formas tengo que irme, si Ryoga no está aquí, empezare a buscarlo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No es necesario, y si no tengo suerte hoy tal vez mañana.

—Entonces te ofrezco mi casa, si necesitas un lugar donde dormir, aquí puedes quedarte.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario, ya renté una habitación en un hotel del centro—Ukyo se levantó y llego hasta la salida acompañada de Akane.

—Lamento mi actitud, sé que no fue la mejor Ukyo, bienvenida de nuevo a Nerima, y tienes razón, los celos hacia Ranma es algo que no he podido controlar a pesar de que ya paso tiempo.

—Lo se Akane, yo tampoco me porte bien del todo, por favor discúlpame también. Prometo no entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero ustedes eran la pareja perfecta, la que estaba destinada a estar junta siempre.

Akane sonrió melancólica—alguna vez lo fuimos, él siempre será el hombre de mi vida.

—Entonces háblalo con él.

—No, ya pasó demasiado tiempo, yo me casare de nuevo y será todo. Lo de Ranma y yo quedara con tierra de por medio y para siempre.

—Está bien, respetare eso Akane, pero nunca de ninguna manera habrá tierra de por medio, siempre habrá algo que lo una, es el destino Akane, y contra es no puedes pelear por que siempre perderás.

Akane se quedó en silencio, subió las escaleras y al pasar por el espejo que adornaba un pasillo se quedó viendo su reflejo, su mentón más afilado y cabello liso que rozaba sus hombros, un poco de ojeras debido al cansancio por el exceso de trabajo suspiro profundamente y reinicio su camino. "No hay forma de que me puedas salvar de esta Ranma, ya hiciste demasiado por mi" sacudió la cabeza y se encerró en su cuarto de trabajo, pasaría el resto de la tarde y noche trabajando para no pensar.

Los días pasaron rápido, y dentro de la familia Tendo se sentía demasiada presión, Soun Tendo tuvo que resignarse a que Akane aceptó a ese tipo. Aun le costaba asimilar que no tenía la vida que él había deseado para su pequeña hija.

* * *

Dos días para la boda:

Akane estaba más nerviosa que nunca, probó su vestido de novia y noto que había bajado un poco de peso y le entallaba a la perfección, verse en el espejo en ese glamuroso y hermoso vestido con una cauda que baja desde su cintura, en un estilo de princesa. La gran falda de talle bajo realizada con capas de tul se ciñe a su cintura, dando paso a un cuerpo en escotes halter anudado al cuello y decorado con un lazo en la parte alta de la espalda. Un diseño hecho exclusivamente para ella, no había otro igual en el mundo. Todo era demasiado abrumador para ella.

No supo en que momento sus manos empezaron a temblar y sintió deseos de salir corriendo.

Ese día, todos estaba llegando a la casa de los Tendo, Soun tuvo que hacer una pausa en sus viajes de diversión para poder estar en esa fecha importante para Akane, pero tenía pensado en que no estaría más que lo necesario en el lugar y partiría de nuevo.

Kasumi, madre de una niña llamada Naoko que corría junto con su prima de habitación en habitación. Ella era la más estable y feliz de la familia Tendo, casada con su eterno pretendiente Toffu Onno, no se quejaba, la vida la había tratado bien, viajó desde España, lugar donde ahora residía, para pasar este momento con su hermana, estaba feliz por Akane y deseaba que ella también lo estuviera, pero sabía que no era del todo así.

Nabiki que con grácil caminar deambulaba por la casa con un móvil en mano cerrando negocios y comprando acciones en la bolsa de Japón, finalmente había cancelado la última de su citas para dedicarle tiempo a su hermana y más que eso, hoy, dos días antes de la boda le daría una nueva despedida de soltera, y esta vez no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

La casa estaba llena de ruido y era algo que Akane también disfrutaba, su casa se sentía viva.

* * *

Ranma estaba descansando después de un día agotador de trabajo, aún tenía que ir a ese centro comercial para comprarle a Aki el regalo que le había prometido y que cada día que la veía le reclama con un puchero que le encantaba.

Vio la hora y se levantó de un salto, aflojo su corbata, detestaba las reuniones escolares donde le hacía lucir formal, odiosas camisas que le apretaban los músculos de los brazos, pantalones que desearía fueran más cómodos al igual que los zapatos, pero era tarde para irse, solo levanto las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y salió de su casa.

Afuera ya estaba anocheciendo y se veía solo el color rojizo del cielo. "escarlata" pensó para sí, antes de que Akane viniera a su mente de nuevo. Ryoga ha tratado de persuadirlo para buscarla pero está equivocado si hará caso de alguien como él, ha sido cuidadoso para no verla ni encontrársela por ningún motivo, no hasta después de la boda, cuando sería un hecho que definitivamente Akane nunca le perteneció, y le dolía pensar en ello.

Pasó justo en frente de la relojería para darse cuenta que sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos y que estaba cerrado. Molesto camino un par de cuadras pensó en visitar el local de Isao para cenar pero antes de poder decidirse una voz distrajo sus pensamientos.

—Entonces finalmente decidiste no buscarla—Ryoga que cargaba un par de bolsas con vivieres se acercó hasta Ranma sentándose cerca de una banca en el centro comercial.

—Tengo mis razones, ya deja de molestarme Ryoga, no importa que me traigas la cura para mi maldición, aun así no iré a buscar a Akane, ya madura.

—¡Por favor! Ranma Saotome hablando de madurar, no me hagas reír.

—No me importa lo que pienses—Ranma vio de pies a cabeza a Ryoga —¿Por qué esta vestido así?

—Nada en especial Ukyo me pidió que me vistiera casual y le di gusto pero yo no soy el tema aquí, regresemos a tu problema, ¿qué tal si Akane aun siente algo por ti, has pensado en esa posibilidad?

—¿Acaso disfrutas de esto? No tengo tiempo para preguntas obvias pero piensa un poco, si Akane sintiera algo por mí no habría aceptado casarse con ese imbécil ricachón.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Si en cuatro años no moviste un dedo para recuperarla, ¿querías que fuese la mujer divorciada abnegada que nunca volvería a casarse?

—No, yo…yo… ¡CARAJO, YA DEJAME EN PAZ! —Ranma impotente caminó a grandes zancadas para salir del centro comercial.

Ryoga retomo su camino pensando en que debía darse prisa o aquello no terminaría nada bien. Su esposa que había observado la escena se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa y con un pequeño papel entre sus dedos.

—Lo conseguí—dijo agitando el pedazo de papel.

—Sabías que eres la mujer con la sonrisa más encantadora que existe.

—Me lo has dicho un millón de veces —Acaricio la mejilla de Ryoga con la palma de su mano

—Y también te he dicho que, eres la mamá más sexy de todo Japón

Ukyo sonrío y beso a su esposo, era una tonta al pensar que Ryoga podría serle infiel o pensar de nuevo en Akane, cuando todos los días se encarga de recordarle que hizo lo correcto al correr el riesgo de amar al chico del colmillo. Por eso, cuando le contó lo que pasaba con Ranma no dudo en ayudarle. A final de cuentas Ranma también era su mejor amigo.

—Creo que debes alcanzarlo. Si avanza más lo perderemos de vista.

Obligado por su esposa, caminó tras Ranma, aunque tuviese un pésimo sentido de orientación, era muy buen observador. Le parecía graciosa la forma de caminar de su "amigo" sabía que debía hacer algo para tratar de reunir a Ranma con Akane y hoy era una excelente oportunidad, por no decir la única.

—¡Ranma espera!

—¿Y ahora qué quieres? —rodo los ojos fastidiado.

—Lo siento, no hablare más del tema de Akane, ¿

por que no vamos por un trago?

—No, estoy cansado y mañana tengo cosas que hacer

—Partiré en unos días de regreso a casa con Ukyo y los niños y allá mis amigos son escasos, no sé si pasen otros 10 años antes de volvernos a ver.

Ranma dudo pero tenía razón, él tampoco tenía muchos amigos, conocidos bastantes, pero no alguien a quien poderle decir verdaderamente amigo. Lo medito un poco más antes de aceptar, pensó que le haría bien distraerse de pensar en Akane y su fastidiosa boda.

Llegaron a un lugar grande, muy moderno y una barra de lujo, donde ocuparon un lugar cada uno. Ranma había estado un par de veces empujado por sus compañeros de trabajo. El lugar tenía un segundo piso donde ponían música mucho más estridente ara su gusto. Se veía subir jóvenes en plena etapa de curiosidad. Ranma los veía de reojo mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

Ryoga no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, ya tenían ahí media hora sin cruzar palabras y el único tema que quería abordar había prometido no mencionarlo. El silencio no era tan incómodo pues la música ambiental era relajante.

Dicen que las cervezas ayudan a relajar es estrés de la personas y parecía que Ranma empezaba a dejar de fruncir el ceño, tal vez eran la cerveza y quizá la música ayudaba también.

—Ryoga si me trajiste aquí para no decir nada, será mejor que ya nos vayamos, la cerveza estuvo bien pero tres es mi límite.

—Te veo tan abatido.

—¿No es para menos no crees? —Levanto una ceja expresando obviedad.

—¿Porque dejaste que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? ¿Cómo has podido estar así tanto tiempo?

—Aki, me mantiene aquí, si no fuese por ella seguramente ya me habría largado de este lugar.

—Entonces es verdad que aunque amas a Akane no piensas volver von ella jamás.

—No, Akane es una mujer libre y ya encontró alguien que le dará todo lo que yo no pude darle.

—Claro, el dinero lo es todo ¿no?

—No es dinero, de ese tengo suficiente—bebió de la botella de cerveza— he sabido que ella está contenta, y si es así, es porque yo no encaje nunca.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca fuiste feliz casado con ella?

Ranma quedo en silencio, se enredó en sus recuerdos, la primera vez que le dijo que la quería y la sonrisa con la que le respondió que ella también lo quería. La cena anticuada en un restaurante de hotel a las afueras de Nerima donde le propuso matrimonio y ella con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo cuanto lo amaba. Recordó todo el esfuerzo que pusieron ambos para salir de la crisis económica debido al sueño de Ranma y su necedad por ser el mejor del mundo. Por todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado sin reprochar absolutamente nada, por peleas tontas de celos, cuando el no hacía nada todo eran malos entendidos sin sentido, ¿por qué debía entonces disculparse? eso inicio una enorme bola de nieve que termino por separarlos, pelea tras pelea cada vez más exagerada una de otra, pensando que ella le era infiel cada que se iba algún torneo, era una tortura pensarla en brazos de alguien más.

—¿Ranma?

—Fueron los mejores años de mi vida, fui muy feliz con Akane pero entiende que cuatro años separados fue suficiente, ella puede intentar ser feliz con él.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? tú también mereces ser feliz no. Ya sé, vamos al piso de arriba para distraernos.

—¿Estás loco? Ahorita no estoy para esas cosas, no entiendes que prefiero estar solo.

—El que no entiende eres tú, si decidiste rendirte entonces esto no es nada.

Lo llevo a rastras a la parte superior del local, la pista y todo estaba oscuro iluminado por luces neón que daba un aspecto estrambótico y el parpadeante de las luces hacia que se perdiera entre la gente. Atravesaron la pista de baile y llegaron hasta una mesa al fondo donde el ruido era poco y con un par de sillones individuales donde llegaron otro par de cervezas.

—Solo nos tomaremos esta y no más, lo prometo Ranma.

—Eres imposible Ryoga, espero después de esto no volverte a ver por lo menos en dos décadas. Y olvídate de que te cubra con U-chan así que no hagas nada indebido.

—¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! Qué clase de persona crees que soy, además estate tranquilo que Ukyo sabe dónde estoy—hablo irritado.

Conversaron y recordaron viejos tiempos donde tantas veces lo rescato para que Akane no descubriera su maldición, volvieron por un instante a tener el mismo ímpetu que ese tiempo.

De pronto fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, al otro lado de la pista con ojos penetrantes estaba ella, maldecía su suerte y a todos los dioses por haber hecho caso a Ryoga. La observo y luego desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia su compañero.

—¿Esto fue obra tuya verdad?

—No sé de qué hablas Ranma…¡Vaya! Creo que ya vi a Ukyo—a prisa se levantó del asiento y se aproximó a Ranma—No seas idiota con ella—para después caminar hacia donde estaba Akane sus hermanas y Ukyo.

* * *

Ya casi era de noche y después de dejar el vestido colgado de un perchero alto en su habitación, reviso que todo estuviera en orden, cada vez faltaba menos y aunque lo que menos sintiera fuese emoción, debía reconocer que tenía que esforzarse, Kirin se esmeró demasiado en que todo fuese perfecto, lo menos que podía hacer era lucir espectacular el día de su boda.

A pesar de la melancolía que llevaba por dentro, el ruido de la casa le hacía sentir más tranquila, comer con su padre y hermanas era de lo que más anhelaba. Los veía embelesada, no había forma de mejorar ese momento, todos sonriendo y brindándole apoyo.

—Debo decir hermana que mi nuevo cuñadito se ha lucido con la organización de la boda, no sé cómo superare una fiesta como está el día que me case.

—Yo estoy segura que lo harás Nabiki, Tatewaki tiene con que satisfacer tus deseos, además sabes que si por mi fuera no tendría algo tan excesivo, hubiese preferido algo sencillo y que solo estuviera la familia.

—Hermana, deja que Kirin te consienta, no tiene nada de malo, si su sueño era casarse y tener una boda de este tamaño, no puedes negarte—La mayor de las Tendo comentó.

—No me he negado a nada, solo digo que no necesitaba tanto lujo—rebatió Akane

—Eso demuestra cuanto te quiere y cuanto está dispuesto a dar por ustedes—Kasumi giro su vista al patio donde dos niñas corrían persiguiendo una a la otra.

—Lo se Kasumi, me esforzare por ser feliz.

—Te lo mereces Akane, no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo sola ya es hora de que empieces de nuevo—Nabiki le sonrió

—No estoy sola.

—Claro que no estás sola, y aun está a tiempo de arrepentirte Akane, mi nieta y tú me tienen a mí para cuidar de ustedes—Soun Tendo quien se había mantenido en silencio finalmente lo rompió dejando ver que después de todo no estaba tan de acuerdo con la boda.

—Papá, sé que te preocupa pero estaré bien.

—Descuida papá que Akane es fuerte y no tendrá ningún problema, ¿cierto hermana?

—Cierto Nabiki.

—Akane, aún está en pie lo de esta noche, no has planes porque iremos…¡A tu despedida de soltera!

—Por favor, no empieces, dijimos que no haríamos nada de eso, no tengo intenciones de salir, además no dejare sola a mi hija.

—Papá se puede encargar, además no llegaremos tarde, Kasumi también dejara a Yuki para que salgamos las cuatro.

—¿Cuatro?

—Bueno es que llegando a Nerima me encontré a Ukyo y decidí invitarla, al parecer ella y Ryoga se irán en unos días de aquí, entonces se me hizo buen detalle, anda como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Entonces le diré a Ranma que venga saludarnos a Kasumi y a mí, tal vez invitarlo a cenar, pues es nuestro "amigo" ¿no, Akane?

—¡Eres la mujer más malévola que he conocido en toda mi vida, más truculenta, sin escrúpulos y perversa de todo Japón!

—¡Que dulces palabras! Veras que nos vamos a divertir, ya tengo las reservaciones.

Nabiki envió un último mensaje de texto, dirigido a Ukyo indicándole la hora y el lugar del encuentro.

Vestida de manera casual unos vaqueros y stilettos negros, blusa blanca y un abrigo trench del mismo color. Trato de olvidarse de todo y salir le vendría bien, y aunque no era de beber, la ocasión lo ameritaba. Subieron las escaleras de ese lugar y la música no le dejaba escuchar bien lo que Ukyo trataba de decirle. Las luces parpadeaban, Nabiki no espero un momento antes de pedir un trago que enseguida le llevaron hasta su mesa.

Todo iba bien, no había bebido más que un trago y se divertía, incluso la música dejo de molestarle y empezaba a disfrutarla, estar con sus hermanas así, es algo que tardaría en repetirse.

—¡Miren allá esta mi Ryoga! —Ukyo sacudió su mano en alto para ser vista por su esposo.

Akane dirigió la mirada al mismo lugar, y ahí estaba él, a quien no había visto en meses y estaba contenta con esa idea, de no verlo más. Se maldecía por haberle hecho caso a Nabiki, por dejarse embaucar por su hermana traidora. Ranma la observaba y conocía esa mirada de enojo que el tenia, ahí estaba de nuevo su orgullo a punto de asomarse, Akane levanto presuntuosa la mirada, Ranma no la amedrentaría.

—Nabiki, me voy de aquí.

—Vamos Akane, es tu despedida de soltera, no puedes dejarnos, no pasa nada Ranma seguramente se ira pronto.

—Esto no es nada cómodo, no me quita la mirada de encima y parece molesto, no pienso lidiar con él, son libres de quedarse pero yo me voy.

—¡Esta bien, está bien! Iremos a otro lugar, espera abajo Kasumi y yo iremos a despedirnos de Ukyo y Ryoga.

Akane asintió, recogió su abrigo y salió del lugar perdiéndose de la vista de Ranma.

Kasumi y Nabiki caminaron hasta encontrarse con su tres conocidos.

—¿Crees que esto esté bien Nabiki?

—Si no lo está Kasumi, al menos lo intentaremos.

Sonrió al saludar a Ryoga y Ranma. La música volvió a sonar con más fuerza y tuvo que acercarse para decirle unas palabras a Ranma

—Akane te está esperando en la entrada, llévala a casa y que avise a mi padre que llegaremos tarde—le dedico un guiño.

Ranma no podía creer que Akane lo esperara, apenas si hablaban lo necesario, como se supone que debía saludarla, o hablarle y más aún, el camino al Dojo Tendo seria incomodo seguramente silencioso.

La vio de espaldas acercándose más a ella, lentamente con miedo a que de pronto se esfumara como tantas veces en sus sueños.

Akane giro y lo vio parado a un par de metros de distancia, frunció el ceño y se alejó de ahí, balbuceando frases altisonantes dedicadas a su hermana.

Ranma la siguió un par de calles sin decir nada, quería memorizar sus gestos y acciones, sonrió al ver que no había cambiado nada, seguía teniendo esa terquedad que le fascinaba. Sonrió ante los recuerdos de las veces que sus discusiones terminaban en la alcoba apagadas por besos y caricias.

—Por favor deja de seguirme, Ranma.

—No lo hago, Nabiki me dijo que me estabas esperando.

—Lamento decirte que te mintió, yo no te espero, puedes regresar y decirle que me fui a casa. —Apresuro sus pasos.

—Imposible, ella me dijo que te llevara sana y salva hasta tu casa.

—No es necesario, por favor deja de seguirme.

—Lo siento pero no lo haré—Ranma finalmente la alcanzo colocándose en lo alto de una barda caminando a su lado—Permíteme felicitarte por tu próxima boda.

—Ranma no lo hagas, en serio no es necesario—se detuvo y Ranma de un salto se puso frente a ella.

La mirada de ambos quedo fija uno en el otro, fue un momento hipnótico en el que todos dejaron de existir. Ranma quería gritar "No lo hagas, no te cases, vuelve a mi" y Akane con una mirada de súplica deseaba que é leyera su mente "Sálvame de nuevo"

—Adiós Ranma.

Él la detuvo y giro bruscamente del brazo sin lastimarla. De nuevo miradas hipnóticas.

—Suéltame—Akane dijo amenazante.

Ranma apretó un poco más su brazo, antes de jalarla por completo contra su cuerpo y abrazarla. Akane impresionada no tuvo el valor de apartarse, pero no correspondió el abrazo pero escucho claramente las palabras que él le susurro.

—Por favor se feliz y perdóname por todo.

Los grandes orbes cafés de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas y fue entonces que pudo abrazar a Ranma, sin prisa, porque no habría otro abrazo como ese, dolía y no por que hubiera heridas, dolía saber que no hicieron lo correcto, que su orgullo y necedad los mantendría siempre distantes, dolía que ninguno de los dos era feliz.

—Perdóname Ranma—Akane pudo decir aun abrazada al torso de su ex esposo.

—No digas nada, solo quedémonos así un momento más antes de que te deje ir de nuevo y esta vez para siempre—besó su frente.

Akane sintió ese beso como un trago de vida, como si todo el daño que se hicieron se hubiese borrado en un instante.

Pasaron minutos y llego el momento en el que se despedirían quizá para siempre.

—Aki vendrá a verte como hasta ahora eso no cambiara.

—Está bien—dijo resignado.

Despacio la separo de su cuerpo tomándola de los hombros, y el juego de miradas lo empezaban a perder.

Quería probar de nuevo sus labios. Sabía que estaba mal que era una tontería, y que probablemente se enojaría muchísimo pero aun así quiso correr el riesgo, si no habría nunca más posibilidad de tenerla con él, terminaría su relación de la misma forma en que la empezó, con un beso robado, no lo pensó demasiado y sin aviso junto sus labios.

Akane apretó los ojos al sentir el contacto de la piel de Ranma sobre sus labios tibios, suaves y descubrió que por muy lejos que estuviera, Ranma era y seria siempre el amor de su vida y al verse descubierta no lo rechazó, el momento era como si música de piano sonara lento, y melancólicamente en la antesala de la despedía. Al separarse ninguno tuvo el valor de decir nada, Akane siguió caminando y Ranma solo la vio partir. Dejando en ese beso el amor que sentía más vivo que nunca.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Akane no despertaba de su letargo, se encerró en su cuarto de trabajo y saco montones de fotografías de Ranma y suyas, de momentos felices que compartieron con Aki una dulce niña de 11 años de cabello negro como su padre y ojos como los suyos. Jamás podría negar que es un excelente padre. No quería llorar, no debía porque las ojeras de las lágrimas nocturnas se marcarían aún más.

Algo hubo en ese beso, algo que movía su interior, presentía que esa despedida de Ranma era definitiva, y eso no lo quería, a pesar de solo verlo muy de vez en cuando, le gustaba pensar en las veces que se veían, aunque terminaran peleando de una u otra manera, era así como le daba importancia.

Guardo las fotografías y respiro profundamente antes de regresar a su realidad, 24 horas más para convertirse en esposa de Kirin, era una decisión definitiva.

El desayuno fue rápido y decidió darse un baño de la misma forma, aún faltaba darle retoques al vestido de su pequeña. Subió las escaleras y entro a la recamara de su hija la misma que le había pertenecido en su juventud, encontrándola estudiando.

Se acercó hasta su escritorio, y acaricio su cabello, mientras ella escribía sobre una libreta. Era idéntica a su padre.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Le dijo tiernamente.

—No es necesario, entiendo todo muy bien, mamá—le sonrió

—¿Tienes todo listo para mañana?

—Si, el vestido ya está listo, los zapatos y todo lo que Kirin me compro—era amable pero no expresaba felicidad del todo.

—¿Hoy pasaras el día con tu papá?

—No, me dijo que estaba preparándose para un viaje y que estaría fuera.

—¿cuándo te dijo eso? Si no lo has visto hace días

—Vino hace rato, lo deje entrar por la ventana…¿no te molesta verdad mami?

—No, pero preferiría que me avisaras cuando pase eso.

—¿Mamá, estas contenta por casarte con Kirin, lo amas?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Es solo que…—desvió la mirada—tu sabes que yo te quiero y…

—Aki, no tienes nada que temer—levanto su rostro para verla directo a los ojos—siempre estaremos juntas, no pienses que Kirin impedirá algo como eso.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa, mamá

—¿Entonces?

—Yo…no quiero dejar de ver a mi papá—comenzó a llorar—no quiero decirle papá a Kirin, no quiero que me de regalos caros, yo quiero estar solo con mi papá—se abrazó llorando a Akane.

Se le partía el corazón ver a su hija así, desde su divorcio con Ranma siendo aún una niña de 7 años entendió sin problema que sus padres no vivirían juntos, pero saber que su madre se casaría con alguien más le daba miedo, era un cambio importante para el que no se sentía preparada.

—Eso no pasara hija, Kirin no sustituirá a tu padre y no tienes por qué llamarlo así, Ranma es tu único papá, tranquila—acariciaba su cabello para consolarla un poco.

Estuvo hablando con ella, lo que ya había comentado veces anteriores sobre su boda y lo que vendría después de esta, hasta dejarla más tranquila.

Para la tarde ya necesitaba un poco de paz, todos la abrumaban con detalles y Nabiki trato de interrogarla para saber qué había pasado con Ranma pero no cedió, no dijo nada, al contrario se llevó reclamos por haber tramado toda esa escena de un posible reencuentro que solo le dejo más adolorido el corazón.

* * *

Ranma no pudo dormir, fue un idiota al traicionarse a sí mismo, se juró no volver a caer en el encanto de Akane, en dejarla ser feliz y ahora después de ese beso tenía la cabeza revuelta, ella le correspondió y sentir los labios después de cuatro años no podía negar que la había extrañado.

Temprano se vistió con su ropa deportiva habitual para visitar a su hija y talvez, solo talvez, ver a Akane.

Cuando llego al Dojo una extraña sensación de nostalgia le invadió, tenía mucho tiempo de no estar ahí, todo estaba muy bien cuidado y sabía que era Akane quien se encargaba de todo.

Entro sigiloso sabía que la familia de Akane estaba en la casa y según su hija la habitación de Akane estaba a un costado de la suya, cuando entro vio todo el alboroto, y su vestido de novia, que diferente era al que uso cuando se casó con ella, todo parecía muy caro pero no era para menos, ella se merecía eso y más, además el idiota se su novio tiene para pagar es y más. Quería hablar con ella, pero ver que todo estaba listo, que quizá el beso de la noche anterior no significo nada, decidió no hacerlo.

Regreso para encontrarse a la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña con el mismo pato en la entrada pero con diferente nombre "Aki" toco un par de veces, pero eran las 6 am así que dudaba que estuviera despierta, sin embargo la segunda vez la puerta se abrió.

La niña tomo de la mano a su padre y lo metió a su habitación. Contenta le mostro todo lo que había en ella y Ranma contento ponía atención.

—¿Hoy iremos por helado papá?

—No, hoy no podremos pasar el día juntos, hay algo que debo arreglar.

—Pero quería ir con Ranko por helado.

—Lo sé pero es importante, pues me iré de viaje unas semanas y tengo que preparar todo.

—Pero pensaba pasar contigo el tiempo que mamá se ira de viaje con Kirin

Ranma empezó a sentir dolor en el estómago de escuchar ero, de solo imaginar lo que Akane haría en ese viaje.

—No te preocupes hija, el abuelo te cuidara bien, además en unos días también llegara tu abuelo Genma y tu abuela Nodoka para visitarte.

La niña alegre gritó de emoción, adoraba ser consentida por sus abuelos, por Soun por Genma y Nodoka, le gustaba jugar con su abuelo convertido en panda, y el abuelo Soun le enseñaba técnicas de supervivencia. La abuela Nodoka le decía como es que se debía ser la mejor mujer entre las mujeres, sabía que se divertiría.

—Si tu madre pregunta dile que entre por la ventana.

Llego el momento de despedirse y finalmente se fue.

No había mucho que pensar Akane estaba decidida, y no haría un drama ni interrumpiría una boda al estilo cliché de cualquier novela.

Fue al banco y saco un poco de ahorros, unas vacaciones a solas no le caerían mal, por un momento considero llevar a su pequeña con él, pero sería peor que lo viera triste.

decidió que iría a disfrutar de algunos días a la playa, sin pensarlo dijo que sería Hateruma, todo es tan tranquilo y pacifico en ese lugar, le haría bien y regresaría más tranquilo y seguramente sin ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a Akane nuevamente.

Su vuelo curiosamente partía a la misma hora en que Akane estaría dando el "si" a aquel tipo. Tendría que salir antes para viajar a Tokio y de ahí tomar el avión.

Ocupó todo el día en panear y empacar cosas para casi un mes de viaje, pidió permiso en el colegio para tomarse un receso laborar, el cual no le negaron.

El resto de la tarde la paso en calma tratando de distraerse, paso al centro comercial donde finalmente compro el reloj que Aki le había pedido, pero se entregaría hasta regresar de su viaje.

La noche no fue reconfortante, tuvo algunas pesadillas en la que despertó asustado, pero no fue la pesadilla lo que lo altero, sino que alrededor de las 8 am un poco antes de despertar, un sueño lucido donde Akane y un hombre se burlaban en su cara, ella besándose con él y dejándose tocar en lugares que él conocía a la perfección, fue la acabose, se despertó con un arrebato de celos incontenibles, no supo cuantos minutos le tomo subir todas sus maletas de viaje a su auto y viajar como bólido a la casa Tendo.

No le importo hacer acto de cortesía anunciando su llegada, y tampoco que Soun Nabiki y Kasumi lo vieran pasar hecho una fiera escaleras arriba.

—Esto se pondrá bueno—Nabiki busco su móvil.

—Ni se te ocurra grabar, Nabiki—Kasumi la reprendió —Pero te apuesto que a pesar de que Ranma está aquí, Akane se casa.

—Que sean diez mil Yenes.

—Mejor cien mil—Kasumi le giño un ojo.

La puerta de la habitación de Akane se abrió violentamente y a Ranma se le paralizo el cuerpo. La tenia de frente con el vestido puesto, con un maquillaje perfecto y los labios pintados de un ligero carmín, sus largas pestañas marcadas al igual que sus ojos, el cabello recogido. Simplemente se veía hermosa.

El rostro de Ranma paso de enojo a vulnerabilidad total, y después de recordar el porqué de su estancia ahí, de nuevo endureció sus rasgos.

—¿Qué haces aquí Ranma?

Sin siquiera pensarlo brusco se acercó a ella y la besó, cosa que sorprendió a Akane, pero antes de poder rechazarlo él se separó de sus labios pero mantuvo la cercanía tocando sus mejillas y atrayendo su rostro al suyo para susurrar casi sobre sus labios.

—No vine a impedir que te cases—movió sus labios muy cerca de los de Akane sin terminar de cerrar la distancia y bajaba la mirada para verlos, impacientes por ser besados de nuevo—pero te juro que al igual que yo, no serás feliz nunca. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Ranma, por favor vete—titubeo, la mirada de Ranma sobre la de Akane parecía hipnótica.

—Porque, cuando lo beses, pensaras en mí…—Le dio un corto besó—porque cuando te acaricie, pensaras en mis caricias…—la ciñó de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo sin dejar de susurrarle cerca de sus labios—porque cada vez que hagas el amor con él, solo pensaras en mi —y finalmente cerro la distancia, se besaron y acariciaron como si la vida se les fuese en ello, era un momento tan íntimo, tan delicioso para ellos. Ranma hambriento de sus labios, y sediento de sus caricias, de una larga ausencia de los pequeños sonidos que Akane dejaba escapar parecidos a ligeros gemidos que a él siempre le fascinaron.

Akane no fue lo suficiente fuerte para negarse a él, lo amaría siempre y aunque sentía que traicionaba a Kirin su raciocinio se perdió después de que lo vio parado en su habitación. Lo necesitaba, soñaba con probar de nuevo sus labios, de sentir sus manos sobre ella y lo apasionado que se volvía cuando se trataba acariciarla.

—Te amo—volvió a decir Ranma separándose un poco—y sé que tú también, que aunque hayan pasado cuatro años, me acabas de demostrar que me necesitas tanto como yo.

—Ranma…

—Dímelo…—Ranma pregunto exigente antes de besarla de nuevo—Dímelo Akane—susurro.

—Te-amo

Ranma sonrío, sintió de pronto que toda la tensión que tenia se esfumo con dos palabras.

—Entonces estamos claros—Tomo el rostro de Akane entre sus manos—¿Detendrás la boda?

—Ranma, yo…

Vio duda en los ojos de Akane y no dijo más. Camino lento hasta la entrada de la habitación.

—Deseo que tu matrimonio sea duradero—Ranma por primera vez en mucho tiempo soltó un par de lágrimas que de inmediato limpio—Pero estamos claro Akane, nos amamos, eso no va a cambiar.

Y aprisa, así como entró salió del lugar. Manejo hasta Tokio y con dolor en el pecho subió a aquel avión con el mismo dolor con el que dejo a su esposa e hija después del divorcio.

* * *

Akane quería alcanzarlo, decirle que dejaría todo por él, que estaba dispuesta mandar todo al diablo para volver a intentarlo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron, tenía la promesa de una boda que debía cumplir. Triste se miró al espejo y vio el rímel corrido por haber llorado y el labial fuera de lugar debido a los besos que se habían dado, despacio removió todo el maquillaje para volver a colocarlo.

La hora de la ceremonia había llegado, lento entro tras la marcha nupcial como se acostumbraba en accidente, la familia de él junto con sus amigos de un lado y su poca familia y amigos del otro, incluidos Ryoga, Ukyo y sus gemelos de 10 años de edad, ellos tristes por haber fracasado en su intento por haberlos hecho reaccionar.

Al final la ceremonia inmaculada comenzó, al igual que una nueva vida para Akane y su pequeña Aki.

* * *

Ranma caminaba melancólico por la playa con un delicioso viento sobre su cara, sin calzado, con ropa muy ligera camisa y pantalón blanco cómodos. Era de tarde y de nuevo el color del cielo con algunas nubes le hacía recordarla "escarlata" pensó. Para esa hora Akane debía estar de luna de miel en algún lugar del mundo. No quería regresar a Nerima, llevaba una semana en esa isla y todo era relajante. Quiso llamar a Aki pero la comunicación no era buena, sin embargo podía estar tranquilo de que Soun y sus padres cuidarían de ella.

Pensó también en que debía mudarse un poco más a las afueras de Nerima para tener el menor contacto posible con los Tendo.

Y absorto en sus pensamientos estaba cuando un grito lejano lo distrajo, siguió caminando al no ver a nadie, pero de nuevo otro grito, esta vez más claro le hizo detenerse. Giró para cerciorarse de que sus ojos no le mintieran y de que es no fuera una ilusión, una mujer en traje de baño amarillo se le acercaba, ¿acaso era ella?

—¡Tenias razón! —Akane sonriente y agitada por correr alcanzó a decir jadeante.

—¡Estás loca! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Tenías Razón, Ranma—se acercó a él y acaricio su mejilla haciendo que Ranma al contacto cerrara los ojos—No seré feliz en ningún otro lado que no sea contigo.

—Dime que esto no es un sueño—dijo sin abrir los ojos

—Tenías razón en decir que si lo besaba pensaría en ti, y no quería pasar esa tortura, no quería que me acariciara ni que me hiciera…

Ranma la cayó con un beso—Ni siquiera lo menciones, fue una tortura siquiera pensarlo. ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Qué pasó con la boda?

—Kirin se dio cuenta, cuando el quito el velo de mi cara y me vio llorando y no de felicidad detuvo todo, hablamos y ahora estoy aquí y para encontrarte, Tu madre me ayudó mucho a eso.

—Claro, como no lo pensé. Lo siento por Kirin, de verdad.

—Sabes que cuando se trata de nosotros ellos tienen todas las respuestas, pero eso no es lo importante Ranma—colocó un mecho de su cabello tras su oreja y bajo la mirada—Tú… ¿te casarías de nuevo conmigo? —coloco su mano cerrada frente a Ranma y al abrirla estaba las alianzas que habían usado por ocho años.

Ranma sonrió —no sé cómo es que siempre logras sorprenderme, yo soy el que debería estar pidiéndotelo a ti.

—¡Quieres responder! Se está cansando mi mano.

—Si lo que necesitas es un "si" para reafirmar todo lo que ya sabes, entonces, sí. Pero no creas por un segundo que esto termina aquí, iré a buscar un anillo para yo proponértelo.

—Vamos Ranma no seas infantil y no arruines mi propuesta de matrimonio.

—Akane, eres tú, una mujer proponiéndole matrimonio a un hombre.

—Ah, es por eso, entonces esto ayudara—detrás de ella saco una pequeña garrafa con agua fría, vertiéndola sobre Ranma, haciendo que de inmediato la ropa le quedara grande y una pelirroja apareciera en su lugar—¿Así está mejor? ¿Si le propongo matrimonio a un hombre con apariencia de chica se ve mejor?

Ranma levanto una ceja y la besó, la apretó por la cintura, levantándose un poco de puntas para poder alcanzarla—No me importa, aun así mañana yo te pediré que seas mi esposa, otra vez.

Akane sonrió contenta mientras sus labios jugaban.

Por fin terminaba la tortura de verse separados, de reencontrarse y reconocerse, en esa playa en la que empezarían a crear nuevos recuerdos juntos, observados por toda la familia escondida tras palmeras, contenta por el fin del sufrimiento de Ranma y Akane. Esperanzados de que lo que pasara en el futuro seria todo felicidad.

Fin

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Mil gracias por leer todo esto, por seguir acompañándome, y agradezco infinitamente a las chicas Fickers que me ayudaron a poder hacer posible esto de #A30AñosDeRanma festejando con one-shots, **A redfox, Kalpana, Hanna-chan95, JanneST, AkaneSaotome4, a AndyTrainer** en wattpad. y a ustedes lectores que no seria posible sin ustedes.

Ya trabajo en el final de Indomable! gracias por su paciencia, y a mi queridisma beta amiga hermana Redfox, porque sabes que las ideas surgen cuando nos ponemos a platicar babe! love you.


End file.
